


In Dream

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock does not dream, but the human side of him, does it nonetheless. Who does he see?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dream

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
In dream, he is there.   
  
So perfect I cannot describe.  
  
I am free here, free to move about with him.  
  
I do not worry of what the others say.  
  
Here is my sanctuary.  
  
A place for me to go and to lose myself.  
  
Here I dance a dream for two.  
  
And the colors swirl around us as we disappear from view.  
  
Lost and wishing never to be found.  
  
I dream a dream of you.


End file.
